Like It Was The Last Time
by 3Em4
Summary: Rachel and Santana move to New York, but neither of them are sure who they want to be with. Faberry, Pezberry, Brittana. Starting from Goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

_**I just wanted to get this first chapter up so that I'd know I had something to work on over this long, long summer! I'm not completely sure whether this will start with a Pezberry fling, or if I should keep it all Faberry, so tell me in the reviews! Title taken from Every Avenue's song 'Saying Goodbye'.**_

"Hold up, Berry. You didn't think we'd let you go all the way to New York on your own? A dwarf like you, alone in that big city, I can only imagine how it'd end" Santana said, grabbing Rachel's arm as she boarded her train to New York.

"You're..." Rachel paused, making sure she didn't sound too excited "you're coming with me?" She asked carefully

"Of course!" Santana said. She immediately stopped her cheering when she realised she was only supposed to be friends with Rachel up until graduation, after that she assumed they'd never speak again, but she'd actually grown to stand the girl, maybe even like her. The train pulled away from the station as they found their seats. Santana stored Rachel's suitcase in the overhead storage and took her seat next to the smaller girl. Rachel wondered why Santana had decided to come to New York with her. After all, she knew Santana wasn't going to NYADA.

"But if you're coming with me, what's happened with Brittany?"

"She and I decided that while I get settled here we should take a break, but I still love her and I'll definitely be getting back with her, but not until I know I'm stable here, and she could maybe even come join me" Santana thought about Brittany for a little while then said "And now that you've got rid of Finnocence, are you finally able to drop the act and admit what we've all known for years?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel pretended to be shocked that Santana would suggest there's something she's hiding, but in reality she knew she had a good gaydar. Santana sniggered.

"Considering you're going to the New York Academy of _Dramatic_ Arts, you're not a great actress" Santana laughed. "We all know you want Quinn, and I'm not going to lie to you, she wants you too. _Bad_"

Rachel stared deep into Santana's eyes then remembered their countless conversations in the bathroom. She also thought about Quinn's gift to her. Had she really meant what she'd said about staying in touch?

"Does Quinn know?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"Wait, you're admitting it? Just like that?"

"Well I can hardly lie to you when you've seen how I act around her" Rachel sighed

"You are wise. And I think she has an inkling, she just doesn't want to get her hopes up" Santana lied. She'd spent an awful long time with Quinn discussing how she can tell Rachel has feelings for her.

"I didn't even know she's gay" Rachel stated.

"She says love is love, and it doesn't matter who that love is for" Santana told her. "But she's no stranger to some of _my_ lady love" Santana winked.

"So you've..." Rachel waved her arms in front of her, unsure if she wanted to get onto the topic.

"Yeah. Jealous?" Santana watched as Rachel's face changed several times. First she saw a hint of a smile, then lust, then anger. "Whoa, what just happened there?" Santana laughed

"What do you mean?"

"You're mad at me for having sex with Quinn!" She accused

"No, I'm mad because I was so busy parading Finn around that I almost forgot he wasn't the one I wanted, and there you were having a fling with her" Rachel sounded sad so Santana took her hand.

"I guarantee, this time next year it'll be Quinn joining you on the train to New York after having visited your dads for summer"

"You swear?" Rachel said. Santana simply offered her pinkie in a silent promise.

_**Don't worry, there'll be a little something for the Brittana fans along the way, too. It's definitely not the end for them. Please review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm just trying to establish where I want to go with this fic right now, but I'm really glad I got so many pezberry-pro reviews, because secretly that's what I wanted!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It took three weeks for Santana to admit she wanted to look for an apartment with Rachel. She didn't just mean she'd help her to find one for herself, she meant she wanted to live with Rachel. She'd thought about it constantly since stepping on the train. Even though she pretended she found Rachel frustrating and needy, she knew it would be a damn sight better living with her than having to find a place of her own, and she knew Rachel would never quite cut living in a dorm, so she'd learn to cope with her annoying habits and meticulous schedule in order to half the price of what she'd be paying had she looked for her own place.

Rachel ordered drinks in a small coffee shop while Santana found some seats. Hiram and Leroy Berry had left that morning after finding a short term home for Rachel, with a sofa bed for Santana. It was during this house-hunting that Santana had realised three weeks with Rachel hadn't actually been so hard, in fact it was quite fun. They'd stayed up till 4 am one night just talking about nothing in particular. Santana had shared a lot with Rachel and in return, Rachel had agreed to quit some of her hobbies in order to spend more time with Santana.

"Here you go" Rachel chirped as she sat down and handed Santana her coffee.

"Thanks. Hey, listen, I want to talk about something" Santana said. Rachel nodded, signalling she should continue. "I've been thinking. Do you want to live with me?" Rachel put down her coffee and gulped. "It's cool if you think I'll be too-"

"Yes" Rachel interrupted.

"Yes? You don't think you'll get sick of me?" Santana laughed

"You're worried _I'll_ get sick of _you_? Come on, Santana! While you may not be the easiest person to get along with, I know that once that tough exterior is broken, you're actually very sweet. Fierce to anyone who says anything bad about the people you care about, but sweet to those of us who manage to break that shell" Rachel explained "However, _I_, on the other hand, am extremely hard work. I know that from Finn and Jesse, as well as my dads, repeatedly telling me that although that may be the case, I should never change. Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked

"Yes. I have money my mom saved up and I'm quite happy to sleep on a sofa bed until we get jobs to support us. In all honesty I'm kind of excited. You just seem to have it all set, apart from the house, so I thought this way I could take that off your hands. So, what do you say? Should we give it a shot?"

"Absolutely!" Rachel cheered. They finished their coffee and chatted about what they wanted in a house. Rachel requested it be close to a gym or park so she could still go for her early morning runs, and Santana just wanted some space for a desk or office. They really weren't fussy.

* * *

By the time Rachel was due to start school they'd viewed a dozen houses, each with its positives and negatives. Santana thought the fourth with a newly refurbished bathroom and walk in wardrobe would be a good choice, whereas Rachel thought their final viewing which included three rooms as well as a balcony and basement gym was the best option, but in reality they had to think of the money. They decided to rent a small but comfortable 2 bedroom apartment with a small spare room that Santana could use for office space or as a wardrobe. Once they'd moved in Santana began looking for jobs. It was almost impossible to walk into anywhere that had advertisements outside and find they were still available, until one day when she accidentally took the wrong bus home. She ended up in a much more expensive area than she was used to, but she was starving. When she realised she only had 10 dollars left to get home she began to feel even worse. She reached a small restaurant that looked closed and prayed it was always that dark while open so she could at least get a drink. Then she noticed a piece of paper flapping in the breeze, taped to the window of the restaurant. It read 'Full-time staff wanted. No experience needed'. It felt like all her Christmases had come at once. She quickly turned the handle to find they were open and practically skipped inside.

"Hi" She said cheerfully to the waiter at the bar

"Hi there. What can I get you?" The man asked with a smile

"A job" Santana said.

"Let me get the manager" The man said, he then spun on heel and turned back to Santana. "So, you're looking for a job?" He laughed

"Wait, you're the manager?" Santana asked. The man couldn't have been over 25, and had a smile she'd only ever really seen on Sam, it was dazzling and oversized, but intelligent and strong. He had a barely visible moustache and long black hair, though it was tied back.

"Sure am. My granddad gave me this place as his estate when he died and I wanted to do something to keep his memory alive, so I opened the restaurant he had always told me he would own when he was better. Poor guy never got better. Enough about me, tell me about yourself. I'm Jonah, by the way" The man said, extending his hand to Santana.

"Santana Lopez" She smiled. "I worked as a hostess last summer back in Ohio, so I've been looking at jobs in catering"

"Well you seem like you know how to deal with people" Jonah noted "Do you have a CV I could look at?"

"Not with me, no. But I could get one to you tomorrow" She suggested. "Unless you've already had enquiries in which case-"

"No, we actually only just put that sign up" He said "So I guess it's yours if you want it, providing you're over 18"

"I am, but are you serious?" She smiled "because I'm sure you'll get better applicants or whatever"

"Have the CV here by the end of the week, I'll call you and you can start on Monday. Sound good?"

"Definitely!" Santana said. "Can I get some food now?"

"Sure, on the house, of course!" Jonah said, handing her a menu. She quickly sent a text to Rachel telling her she wouldn't be at their apartment when Rachel arrived home from her classes, but didn't tell her why. She wanted to see the look on Rachel's face when she tells her about the job. Rachel sent a quick 'Ok' reply and Santana ordered some food. She was impressed by the high standard served by the seemingly new restaurant, as well as the quick service. Half way through her meal Jonah pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Is everything to Madame's taste?" He asked in a mock-English accent.

"This stuff is incredible" Santana sighed with a satisfied smile.

"I'm glad you think so. I trained all the kitchen staff myself" He said with a smug smile.

"You mean this is your recipe? That's so great," Santana laughed. "You should have done this ages ago, you know?"

"So I've been told. Hey listen, I've got to go to my mom's house for a little while, so I'll leave you in the able hands of my sister, but I'll see you on Monday, alright?"

"See you then" Santana said excitedly. She finished off her food and went to the bar where she found a short girl with the same smile as Jonah. She assumed this was his sister.

"Hi" Santana said.

"Hey. Santana, right?" The girl asked and Santana nodded. "Mel" She said while extending her hand like Jonah had done, Santana gave it a strong shake "It's good to meet you. I always like to check out the possible employees, sometimes Jonah's judgement is a little bit off" She laughed "but you seem cool. Good hand shake, that's always a sign of a strong woman"

"I do hope you're not hitting on me!" Santana said.

"Oh, _no_. Co-worker relationships never work out" Mel laughed awkwardly as well as Santana who mentally scolded herself for not coming out right at that moment; she didn't like to leave it lingering anymore. "So I'll see you on Monday?" Mel asked as Santana gathered her purse.

"yep, see you" Santana replied. She turned on her heel and left the restaurant feeling accomplished.

When Santana arrived back at the apartment she was greeted by the smell of food coming from the small kitchen. It was something she wasn't used to coming home to, since Rachel was always busy and Santana would stay at home, effectively being Rachel's housewife. Santana could hear Rachel humming softly and followed the smell to the kitchen.

"Good evening, Santana" Rachel said cheerfully. "Are you willing to inform me of your whereabouts this evening?"

"I've found a job!" Santana screamed. Rachel dropped the ladle and hugged Santana, picking her up around her waist. "Whoa, where did that strength come from?" Santana laughed

"I'm just so happy, because it means you can stay here. _We_ can stay _here_!" Rachel flapped her arms around, trying to convey she was talking about the apartment.

"Can I tell you something?" Santana asked.

"If you're going to tell me you're glad we can live together, there's no need to make yourself feel uncomfortable. I know this is genuine. I can't wait to finally start sorting everything out" Rachel smiled, taking Santana's hand and leading her to the small table they'd squeezed into the corner of their kitchen. "Tell me all about this job while I eat" Rachel said, setting down the pasta she'd been making.

* * *

**_As usual, please review. I'm sorry if there were any glaring mistakes, I should be asleep!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is actually one of the longest chapters of any fic I've written, which is strange because I don't feel like enough happens. I'm sorry it took a while to update, I'm fine with writing, I just forget to actually put the chapter on here...**_

_**I feel like I'm being pretty vague with the pairings, but I hope the final sentence will clear some things up.**_

**Chapter 3**

A week later Santana had begun working for Jonah and Rachel had just landed the leading role at an amateur theater group. It wasn't the most thrilling musical but she was enjoying the experience nonetheless. Santana had found the work at Jonah's place to be fairly stress free, but employers always make the first week easy on newbies to lull them into a false sense of security, right? Santana brought home a coffee for Rachel on Friday night after she'd finished her shift.  
"Hey, Rachel" she called as she tried to close the door behind her while juggling coffee and a bag of groceries. When Rachel didn't respond Santana put down the bags and walked to Rachel's bedroom where she found her sat on her bed talking on her cell.  
"Of course it's not short notice" Rachel said. She waited for a reply "We have a couch, or double beds. I mean, if you're comfortable with that?" Santana raised an eyebrow at Rachel who just gave a large grin back. "We'll be happy to have you. See you tomorrow!" Rachel said before hanging up.

"So..." Santana started.

"Quinn's coming" Rachel smiled

"Way to go Berry, I'm impressed" Santana laughed, giving Rachel a high five.

"I'm going to need your assistance though" Rachel said with a grimace. "How am I supposed to tell her, you know?"

"Offer her your bed to share then jump her bones?" Santana laughed at the face Rachel made. "I'm kidding. Just take her out, tell her how you feel and if she freaks out then she even more foolish than I imagined"

"Are you sure? I mean what if she doesn't even like me?" Rachel asked

"Get over yourself, Berry. You're hot. I'd do you" Santana said, shrugging "But don't tell anyone I said that" Santana sat next to Rachel on the bed. "Honestly, just be yourself. The Rachel she loves is still here, you don't have to be anything other than that"

"Wow, thank you Santana. I'm glad you feel like you can actually be truthful around me, because I know this whole living together thing isn't the easiest. However, I got a call from our landlord earlier. He's thinking of selling" Rachel said, disappointment lacing her voice.

"I'll call my Dad. He'll buy us this place if we really want to stay" Santana said, trying to comfort Rachel. "And I'm glad we figured this whole thing out, Rachel"

"Are you serious? I mean he said he wouldn't sell until he knew we had somewhere lined up and it's not desperate. But oh my, that would be incredible!" Rachel said, hugging Santana.

"So, Quinn's coming tomorrow, right?" Santana said, trying to get back on track. Rachel nodded. "We better buy you some sexy underwear then" she winked.

"How do you know I haven't got sexy underwear?" Rachel pouted

"Because you're usually such a prude!" Santana laughed "But if you want to prove it to me..." Santana trailed off.

"I am not showing you my sexy underwear" Rachel lightly slapped Santana's thigh. "And I don't really plan on showing Quinn it, either"

"You're no fun, but you don't deny its existence" Santana nodded with satisfaction.

"Yes, okay, I have sexy underwear, whatever. But really, I don't know what to do!" Rachel admitted.

"Wow, you really do need help from me, don't you? Maybe it might be easier if I leave?" Santana asked.

"No, no. Quinn's your friend too and you only have till tomorrow to find somewhere to go. Besides I'd like you here for moral support" Rachel said. The rest of the evening went fairly slowly for Rachel, who spent most of the time preparing the apartment for Quinn's arrival. Santana, on the other hand, found every day seemed to be going quicker now that she was working. She felt like she had no time left for anything. She wasn't going to admit it to Rachel, but she wished they had more time to spend together. If someone came into the apartment now they'd think they were merely roommates, not friends who'd known each other for years. On some evenings she'd come home and find Rachel already asleep, a book across her chest. On other occasions she would hear her singing while preparing a meal, which Santana rarely disturbed because everyone knows what happens when there are too many chefs-the broth is spoiled-and that wasn't something Santana wanted, because Rachel's broths are incredible.

The next morning Santana woke to someone knocking on their door. She looked across at her alarm clock, it was nearly 10am. This was certainly not her usual Saturday morning sleep-in. She sighed and slowly got out of bed, listening to see if Rachel was awake and busy, but the apartment was silent. When she reached the door, Santana rubbed her eyes and hesitantly unlocked the door.

"Santana!" Quinn almost squealed while jumping on her to give her a hug.

"What the hell? Quinn, do you have any idea what the time is?" Santana asked

"I wanted to get here while I knew Rachel would be out jogging. I've got something I need to tell you first." Santana nodded at her to continue "I love her" Quinn blurted.

"I know. She loves you too" Santana said before turning to welcome Quinn into the apartment. She took Quinn's small luggage bag and placed it on the couch. She pointed to Rachel's room and the couch to silently ask where Quinn wanted to be and said "It's either the couch or Berry's bed. Unless you want to relive those few nights from last-"

"No! Never mention that again" Quinn scolded. "Besides, what about Brittany?" Quinn asked whilst sitting down on the sofa.

"Britt and I have an agreement. If it's any combination of the unholy trinity, it's not cheating" Santana laughed and then joined her.

"God, you must really trust each other, I mean it can't be easy living hundreds of miles away while trying to sustain a relationship. I'm pretty sure I can handle something with Rachel because I've carried on loving her with no kind of recognition for at least the past three years, so I can cope without her during the week and we'll be together all weekend, every weekend" Quinn certainly seemed to have everything planned. Santana eyed her suspiciously. She couldn't believe they hadn't got together over summer, when they could have spent full weeks with each other and had no work to do. What Quinn was saying really made Santana think. When was the last time she'd actually spoken to Brittany? They'd text every day, but nothing more than that really. She mentally noted that she was to ring Brittany tonight and get her on the next train to New York.

"I feel so awful for saying this, but I'm not really missing her that much. I'm horny as hell, but other than that I'm so busy I don't exactly notice that she's not with me," Santana admitted.

"Really?" Quinn asked slowly, hesitating while she contemplated telling Santana something that might make her worry "Look" she sighed "I went back to Lima a few weeks ago to pick up some stuff from my mom's place and I went out for dinner with Sam to catch up. Long story short, I saw Brittany. She was with Artie" Quinn watched the look that began to cross Santana's face. It didn't look like anger, it looked more like relief. "What's that look all about?"

"I'm just glad she's keeping herself busy with him I guess, I'd rather it was Artie than someone else. I think I'm going to call her. Rachel will be back soon, why don't you go get ready to greet her?" Santana walked towards her room and pulled her cell from her pocket. Quinn retrieved a mirror from her bag and checked her makeup all looked fresh. She heard the elevator beep when it arrived on the level of Rachel and Santanas' apartment so she stood up, straightened out her dress and ran her hands through her hair. After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened and in walked Rachel, sweaty and dishevelled from her run, but Quinn didn't care. She ran up to her and embraced her as tightly as possible.

"I've missed you so much" Quinn whispered while stroking her hand through Rachel's hair.

"I've missed you too" Rachel replied, before pulling back and kissing Quinn on the cheek.

"No, Rachel, you don't understand" Quinn rested her hands on either side of Rachel's face, gripping her cheeks slightly. "I've missed seeing your face. I've missed having you around as my friend. I've missed the countless times you've asked me if we're friends, but I haven't missed telling you we're friends because that's not what I want. I want you as more than that, Rachel. I _love_ you" Quinn felt the pressure of Rachel's face on her hands, she was trying to lean forwards. Quinn decided what Rachel was doing was the exact thing she had longed to do, and leaned to close the gap. Their lips touched lightly and Quinn felt Rachel push harder into her hands, so decided this was something they both wanted. Rachel felt Quinn's tongue on her lips and allowed entrance to her mouth, where Quinn gently grazed her tongue over Rachel's teeth, then softened the kiss again, before pulling away. Quinn released Rachel from her grip and looked deep into her eyes.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to do that" Rachel murmured. She pulled Quinn towards the couch where they sat hand in hand, leaning against each other.

"You know, you could have just acted on it, say, back in 8th grade" Quinn laughed.

"That long?" Rachel asked

"Forever," Quinn nodded "I made so many mistakes just trying to get you. I made you my worst enemy, when all I wanted was you to see I am your soul mate and it was so stupid of me to think any guy could help you see that" They leaned in slowly until they heard shouting coming from Santana's room.

"No, you do _not_ understand, Brittany. Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to believe that bullshit? You're trying to beat me at my own game!" Santana yelled. There was a loud bang, and then Santana walked out of her room, almost growling.

"Oh, hi Rachel" Santana said, shaking her head. "You heard that, huh?"

"Yes. Do you wish to enlighten me on what you broke, and why you broke it?" Rachel asked, gesturing to the spot on the couch next to her so she would sit down and explain.

"Brittany. I was on the phone to Brittany. There was a guy laughing in the background, then I heard her hum. It's the kind of hum I've heard her do a thousand times. I asked who was there and what they were doing and she said 'My dad is watching Jeopardy and he was trying to tell me he got an answer right', and it's just complete bullshit. I'm telling you, it wasn't that kind of laugh either. He didn't sound proud, he sounded desperate and horny" She huffed. "Fuck this, I never expected Brittany to cheat" Santana screamed.

"And now onto what broke" Rachel stated

"My cell. I threw it at the wall"

"Honey, this is not good. But you've got to admit you were kind of ambiguous with what you told Brittany when you left" Quinn said tentatively.

"How much clearer can I be than 'remember, no sex unless it's with me'?"

"Maybe they weren't having sex. Just, you know, doing _stuff_" Rachel said.

"Berry, you don't understand me and Britts, so stay out just this once, please" Santana told Rachel, she looked away as soon as she saw the hurt look that crossed Rachel's face. It looked like someone had told her Broadway was over. She desperately wanted to help Santana, and it really hurt to be shut out like that. Rachel got up and went to her room, leaving Quinn and Santana to talk over their respective relationships.

"I kissed her you know. Just now. I did it" Quinn almost boasted after she felt as though she and Santana had talked all they could about Brittany. They'd decided that Santana should invite her to stay, to remind her why they are together and maybe even work out if they should stay together. It was going to be hard, but Santana knew the final answer in the back of her mind. Brittany wasn't the girl she loved anymore. Unfortunately for Quinn, her arrival was at the complete wrong time, maybe if she hadn't left Rachel waiting for so long she would have had her chance, and Santana would have made more of an effort to stay with Brittany, but now it was all about to become a challenge for Quinn, because what Santana Lopez wanted, she got.

_**I know I said there would be some Brittana, but everyone seems to love the idea of Pezberry, and hey, so do I! **_

_**I'm going away to Boston and Maine for a couple of weeks now, so don't be expecting updates too soon! Please review if you feel so inclined. **_


End file.
